


jackets

by mochiimiints



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: hmm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	jackets

HWLP 9i cry as i sink lowrr and lower into pile of jaxket. HAHAHAHA I K U sked for STARIONERY says my audnts and threw a bunch of jakcets at me. NOOO I JUZT EANTED TO FUCKIN GDRAW i say and then i go unseer into per of jacket ih no


End file.
